Heros meet
by leilanisangel
Summary: DP TT crossover! Sequel to Sam the Future Seer. Can the Titans fight against a evil ghost bent on taking over the world and getting revenge on Danny and Sam? Well read and find out!
1. Heros meet

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! This is the sequel to Sam the Future Seer. TT crossover. Enjoy!**

Danny's POV:

Sam and I flew over Jump City looking down at the sparkling lights. Night had fallen not too long ago leaving a mixture of purple and pink in the atmosphere. I stopped bringing Sam to eye level. The moon shined into Sam's eyes making them sparkle, while the sunset start to fade entirely. Nothing in the world mattered now only Sam, my Sam.

"I love you so much Sam. Your mean everything to me." I used one hand to hold her tightly while using the other to brush a black strand of hair out of her angel-carved face.

"I love you too Danny Phantom." She smiled and ever so slightly touched my cheek making me shudder. We leaned in closer to share a passionate tender kiss. But I saw green eyes coming fast out of the corner of my eye. When I say fast I mean I didn't even have time to say 'going ghost' before the thing bumped into me hard. I lost my grip on Sam and she went plummeting towards Earth. She let out a ear-piercing scream as she fell making my heart shatter as I flew as fast as I could to save her. _What if I can't? _Something asked in the back of my mind. _NO! I WILL SAVE HER! _The ground was approaching quickly. 30 feet. _Come on!_ 20 feet. _God help me!_ 10 feet. By some heaven sent miracle I gained an extra burst of speed grabbing Sam 6 inches off the ground. I gently set her on the ground.

"Why did you let me go!" Sam asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Sammy! Some one was up there with me! Or something… I'm so sorry!" I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah well never do it again." She playfully punched my arm and brushed away her tears. _Poor girl. I would be crying too if I was so close to dying. Wait… Never mind I'm just going to confuse my self thinking about if I'm dead or alive. _I was about to kiss Sam when I heard a voice. I groaned turning to see a strange looking girl.

"I am sorry!" The girl said. "I was not expecting to encounter a person at that altitude."

"So you're the one who bumbled into me?"

"Yes I am Starfire! Who are you? What's your favorite color? Where do you live? Will you be my friend?" Starfire had her face very close to mine.

"Umm.. Phantom. Green. Sorry but I'm not comfortable telling you that. And sure…" She wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. Luckily when in ghost mode I don't need to breath. When I say don't need to I mean that I don't have to but choice to. If I was thinking straight then I would have gone intangible, but that thought of a strange girl who also had super powers that I didn't even know hugging me with a death grip… It kinda canceled out all real thought process. I was popping a lot of brain cells trying to breath (which I did not have to do but was not thinking straight mind you).

"Star! I think you should let go of him before your new friend dies…" A voice said from behind. She let me go with a giggle. I took a deep long breath (which I STILL did not need) and checked if I had broken any bones. Nope nothing broken. I looked over at the person who had saved me from my death-by-hug. (Can I still die? Oh whatever!) The teenager looked a lot like me in human mode.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Phantom." I said plainly. He offered his hand, I took it trying to be polite.

"Robin. And as you already know this is Starfire." He pointed to her and she waved along with a giggle. These introductions were nice and all but I really wanted to get back to kissing my girlfriend… SAM! I totally forgot about her.

"SAM!" I yelled out.

"Right here." I flew over to her.

"I'm sorry I'm the worst boyfriend in the world first I dropped you then I." She covered my mouth with her hand a kind of 'be quiet' motion.

"Don't you ever stop talking?" She leaned forward to kiss me. Nothing short of an atomic bomb was going to stop me this time. Our lips met. FINALLY! I was about to start making out but a giggle reminded me of the people watching. We broke apart blushing a deep shade of red keeping our hands intertwined. Robin introduced Sam and I to the rest of the Teen Titans. Sam and Raven started to talk, and talk, and talk. Girls…

"Yo Phantom!" Cyborg shouted. "Wanna come get pizza with us?" As if on cue my stomach growled.

"Yeah sure." I called back.

**A/N: Next chappie is at the pizzia place. I'm not going to up-date until I have 10 reviews. So if you want more your going to have to earn it! Review!**


	2. Pizza Place

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's taken so long to up-date. I hate school. Any ways heres the next chappie!**

Danny POV

I set Sam down gently in front of the pizzeria. The Titans came towards us.

"Let's get a table and eat!" Cyborg said leading the way sitting at a random table.

"So what kind of pizza are we getting?" I asked not really caring and not noticing Raven, Starfire, and Robin trying to stop my question with hand movements and mouthing no. So I finished my question having not noticed these warnings…

"Meat lovers!" Cyborg shouted.

"Vegetarian!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Vegetarian!" Sam shouted next to me.

"Meat!" I shouted.

"Oh great…" I heard Raven say in monotone.

"Go meat lovers!" Cyborg hollered giving me a high-five.

"Yeah well… go animals?" Beastboy questioned trying to give Sam a high-five only to receive a glare.

"That's the best comeback you could come up with?" She asked one eyebrow rising.

"As you can see Beastboy isn't very good at come backs. Let's just get two pizzas." Raven said glumly. We ordered two pizzas and they arrived faster then I expected. I grabbed a slice when Robin asked a question.

"So what powers do you have?"

"Yes new friend Phantom. Please tell us of your abilities!" Starfire exclaimed smiling widely. _I wonder if you could brake your face smiling that big…_I wondered to myself.

"Oh, okay. Well I can walk through walls, disappear, fly, and shoot ectoplasm out of my hands and other… places. Oh! And my ghostly wail!"

"Wow Dude you have like so many powers! That's so cool!" Beastboy exclaimed hands in the air.

"It's not that big a deal." I said shyly starring at my plate.

"Modest." Raven commented calmly eating her pizza.

"Yeah you should see him at home." Sam finally spoke but not in a way that I wanted her to either. "He saved the whole town from the ghost king Parah Dark almost dieing in the process and when it's over and done with he says: 'no problem'." I look up from my plate to Sam who is smiling at me. _For a goth Sam is really happy…_ I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It was really no problem you know. And as for the dieing part I don't think I can die…" I kind of went off into my own little world wondering what the heck?

"So do you look like that all of the time?" Beastboy asked looking me up and down.

"No…" _Should I trust these people that I just meet? I mean they are superheros like me and all… I guess I can trust them._ I looked around, seeing that there were no other costumers in the area. _Here goes everything._ I willed my self to become human two blue and white rings went their separate ways one coming up and one going down revealing my black-haired blue-eyed normal self. Everyone was scilent for a moment, but as usual the silence never last.

"That was so COOL!" Beastboy yelled jumping up from his chair.

"Not-"

"Really." Sam finished for me.

"It really isn't-"

"That big a deal." Sam finished for me again. We all started cracking up I even saw Raven trying to hide a small giggle. "Danny you are so predictable!" When we calmed down I grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Sammy has her own superpower." I said smiling.

"Danny don't!" Sam warned glaring at me.

"She can see into the future."

"Hey that only happened four times…" She trailed off.

"I could help you harness your power so that you can do it when ever you want it to." Raven offered. Sam shuttered and I pulled her onto my lap hugging her tightly.

"If it's like the things I've seen before then I'm not so sure I really want to see into the future ever again." She shuttered once more. I rubbed her arms.

"Well your power could save many lives." Raven said looking Sam straight in the eye.

Sam POV:

_I suppose it could, it saved Danny_. I looked into Ravens lavender eyes and knew she was right. I nodded my head.

"Yeah it would." I nodded my head again. "Yeah I think I'll give it a try." Although Raven wasn't smiling on the out side, I knew she was happy.

"Are you sure Sammy?" Danny asked looking up at me.

"I need to do this." I replied. Danny smiled at me telling me that he wanted me to do whatever I wanted to.

"Hey! Would you guys like to check out the Titan Tower?" Beastboy asked nearly falling out of his chair.

"Sure!" Danny answered.

"Where ever you go I will follow." I said angelically to Danny. With that we flew off toward the Titan Tower.

**A/N: Slow I know. But the next chappie will be better and have action! Iwould like6-7 reviews. So if you want an update review!**


	3. Not Again!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had to stop being lazy and do it. Enjoy. Okay I just fixed all of the mistakes. So enjoy the gramer correct version!**

Danny POV:

We flew in the air soring high above the city admiring the stars. Millions of miles away and yet they still shined their soft light on our old Earth and on the people in it. In the distance I could see the Tower in all of it's glory. I looked down at the water the moons glow upon its waves. We arrived at the Tower and I softly placed Sam on the ground. All of the Titans arrived shortly after and Robin led the way to the door.

"Are you ready to see the most awesome crib you've ever seen?" Beastboy asked loudly. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Man BB. Don't even try to act like me. I mean crib? That's just messed up." Beastboy narrowed his green eyes. I looked back and forth between the two. They both looked ready to kill.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" I said wanting to avoid a battle. Beastboys frown turned up side down. He opened the door running inside Sam and Myself not too far behind.

"This place it HUGE! This place is bigger than Sam's house!" I exclaimed looking around excitingly.

"Well that's not surprising." Sam stated also looking around in amazement.

"So you all live here by yourself?" I asked flowing the Titans.

"Yep." Cyborg answered.

"What about school?" I wondered allowed. This time Starfire answered.

"We have no need to attend the place of learning." Sam and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"NO SCHOOL?" We asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Come on I would like to show you the living room." Robin casually said walking on.

"But no school?" I whispered to myself. We arrived in the living room a short time later. The first thing I saw was the big screen and the video games. My eyes could have popped out of my head at the sight, but it still wasn't as good as Sam's basement.

"Well Sammy it looks like you out did them in something." I said pointing at the big screen.

"How so?" Raven inquired.

"Sam has a one screen theater and a bowling ally in her basement."

"So that means you're like rich?" Beastboy questioned.

"Heck yeah! She is-" Sam elbowed me. "Shutting up now." Sam nodded her head and patted my head also saying "Good boy." Sam looked down at her watch.

"Danny. We better get back to the hotel room." I grabbed her wrist to look at the time myself. My eyes widened.

"Yeah we should." I smiled at the Titans. "It was nice meeting you." I picked up Sam Bridal-style. "Maybe we'll meet again. Thanks for the pizza and the tour." I started to fly toward the window.

"Wait!" Beastboy flew into my flight pattern. I willed my self to go intangible andlanded shakily on the floor.

"Yes?" Asked trying to slow my non-existing heart rate. (When in ghost-mode)

"Why don't you stay with us?" He requested. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin agreed. Raven floated closer to everyone else.

"We could practice your future seeing." She said to Sam. I looked at Sam and could tell she wanted to stay.

"Okay. We just have to go get our stuff and check out." Sam and I flew to the hotel and did just that and came back to the tower. Raven then showed us to the guest bedroom.

"There's only one bed. I hope that's not a problem." Raven said in her same monotone.

"No problem." Sam and I said together. Sam walked ahead of me but Raven seemed to want to talk to me since she had a weak black wall in front of me. I turned to her.

"If she is future seeing let me know." She left the room and I walked over to the closet putting our suitcases in it not bothering to unpack. I took my p.j's out and started to change with Sam on the opposite side of the room also changing. We crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Sam POV:

_"Sam I have to do this. I want you to have a good life, find someone who will love you forever and take care of you. Have kids and think of me often but do not greave for me because I only want you to be happy. Only celebrate my life and know I will love you past until death do us part." He hugged me tightly. I felt a drop of water drop onto my shoulder. Looking up to Danny I saw the tear came from him. "Just remember how much I love you." My eye's started to water as he tried to give me one of his goofy smiles, he kissed me on the forehead.Danny let go of me and picked up a familiar black and purple case. The Fenton Ghost Obliterator! But why was he going to use it? I looked to my side. I saw the Titans. I looked back at Danny tears dripping down my checks. To match the mood it started to pour down rain. Mascara mixed with my tears and rain. I heard a boy's voice say he was sorry and the world went black._

_When I "awoke" on the outskirts of Amity Park. I looked around me seeing the entire town there with me. I looked back to my home when a purple light ingulfed my vision. And in that flash the town was gone. Then it hit me. There was no way that a human, or ghost, or both could survive that kind of blast. Danny is dead. I knew this was the future. I had changed it before, but this time I had no idea when it would happen or why… I may not be able to save him…_

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. He's back

Danny POV:

I awoke to find it was only 1:00 AM and was about to go back to sleep when I looked over to Sam. Her eyes were open but she wasn't blinking or anything. _That's odd…_I thought to myself. Changing into my ghost form I floated above the love of my life looking into her eyes. Instead of seeing my reflection like I'm suppose to I saw blurry moving images in her black eyes that were normally purple. She blinked, but was still in her trance-like state. She reopened her eyes a purple flash exploded from them. _I need to get Raven!_ I flew though the wall going to Ravens room that was only two doors away.

"Raven!" I whispered loudly pounding on her door. The door slid open revealing a very awake Raven. "She's future seeing." I told her as I followed her quickly down the hall.

"There's no way I could have guessed." She whispered sarcastically. We reached the room as the door slipped open closing behind us. I rushed to a crying Sam wrapping my arms around her.

Sam POV:

I aroused to find that the place where Danny was sleeping was empty. _Was that really a dream or was it real?_ I contemplated fearing that it had all been real and I was now all alone in the world. I started to cry tears leaking out of my eyes. I felt strong arms wrap around me in an embrace of comfort. I could smell the familiar sent of my boyfriend. I hugged him tightly panicking feeling terror that he wasn't really there. I cried into his shoulder not wanting to believe the things I had just witnessed. _Danny would never leave me alone in this world._

"Sam I'm here. I will never leave you." _That was just what I was thinking…_I looked up to his emerald eyes.

"I know. You love me too much." I felt another presence in the room. Ghost hunting really helps with that. I looked over to Raven who was floating in a corner of the room. I could feel that she was worried.

"I'm sorry Raven. For waking you so early." I said truly feeling awful.

"I was awake anyways." She answered. "Would you like to talk about your vision?" I thought for a while. _Yes I should. We need to prepare for what's coming._

"Yeah. I think I should." We walked (In Ravens case floated) down the hall's silently not wanting to disturb anyone else in the tower. We arrived at the kitchen to find a already hot teakettle waiting for us. I sat down on one of the stools putting my head on the cool counter. Danny sat next to me rubbing my back as if it was sore. I lifted my head to find a hot cup of herbal tea in front of me. I took a sip the warmth spreading down my throat and down into my stomach. I felt instantly relaxed. Raven stood by the oven sipping her tea.

"When ever your ready." She said calmly taking another sip.

I spent the next thirty minutes telling the dream in excruciating detail trying hard not to leave anything out.

"So there was nothing that could tell you what time of day it was or what the date was?" Raven asked trying to think of anyway we could pinpoint when this was to happen.

I shook my head.

"No. Nothing. That's what frustrates me. The last time the whole future seeing thing happened I had a exact date and time, but this time… nothing." I could feel hope leaving me and depression start to sink in. Raven, Danny and I sat in silence for a while until Danny's cell phone interrupted the quiet. Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom. I sang to myself inside my head. Tucker had made a theme song for Danny and put it on his cell phone, and for obvious reasons had not put in the words. Yo Danny Phantom was just 14 when his parents build a very strange machine desigened to view a world unseen. Danny found it in his pajama pants. _That's strange he never put's it there…_

"Hey Tuck what's up?" He asked his phone. I looked over to the oven clock. It read 1:40. There is only one reason and one reason only that he would call this early. Ghost trouble. "Tucker, Tucker slow down. Tell me what's wrong. WHAT? What did he say?" Oh yeah something's wrong. "Go to my parents house. Tell them a lie, any lie. Just make sure they put up the ghost shield. I'll be there soon. Stay safe. Bye." Danny folded his cell phone and looked at me with fear filled eyes. I knew what was coming before he even said it.

"He's back."

**A/N: Any guess at who "He" could be? Well review and you will find out! until next time.**


	5. prepare

**A/N: Very short chappter. only took me like 2 minutes to read. Also sorry for not up-dating for so long. I was going to drop the story all together (still considering). More to come. If more is not up in three weeks I have quit and will let you know.**

Sam's POV:

_No! It couldn't be him! It just couldn't be!_ My heart raised as my head pounded. Fear was crawling through me. I was ready to pass out when I remembered. _TUCKER! What happened to Tucker?_

"What happened to Tucker?" I asked Danny.

"_He_ decided to pay Tuck a vist. _He_ told him to tell us to prepare." Danny answered quietly.

"Prepare for what?"

"A war." I decided that this was a good time to faint. On second thought… With shaky knees I walked to the couch collapsing on it. Putting my head in my hands I wanted to die right there on the spot. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, knowing it belonged to Danny who sat next to me. I leaned against him.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked. "We need to face this some time or another. And I prefer now." I stood up from the comfortable couch.

"Yeah." Danny looked toward Raven. "I know this is a really big favor to ask of you but… could you and the other Titans help us?"

**A/N: That's it for now. read and review.**


End file.
